Optical transport networks are used to transport data in long-range service provider networks. ITU-T Recommendation G-709 provides standardized requirements for operations, administration, maintenance, and provisioning functionality. The G-709 standard specifies a method for encapsulating an existing frame of data, regardless of the native protocol. The encapsulation of the data is flexible in terms of frame size and allows multiple existing frames of data to be wrapped together into a single entity that can be more efficiently managed through a lesser amount of overhead in a multi-wavelength system.
When transmitting data from a client device in the optical transport network, the client data stream needs to be mapped into a payload field of an optical transport network frame.